


Abdâg

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [36]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've discussed his dreams before, but Denethor doesn't think this really is the same as the ones Faramir had been having since he was a child, not as the Shadow has risen stronger in the east.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abdâg

"I've been dreaming again." Faramir sits across from Denethor at the dinner table, poking at the food that he hasn't actually eaten any of since he sat down. That he's at least told Denethor what's been bothering him all day, though, is an improvement on the brooding. "It's the same thing, every time."

They've discussed his dreams before, but Denethor doesn't think this really is the same as the ones Faramir had been having since he was a child, not as the Shadow has risen stronger in the east. "The old ones, or a new theme?"

"Something of both, I think." Faramir sits back in his chair, abandoning the pretense of trying to eat. "There are times when there are dreams as I had, of the falling of Númenor, but those aren't the ones I speak of - I can leave them be easily enough. It is the new ones, where all is dark save the western horizon, and a voice is speaking that might have come from that light."

"And what is the voice saying?" Denethor sets his spoon down, ignoring the remains of his dinner as he focuses on his younger son. He worries about Faramir, since the boy has begun accompanying him up the tower to study what they can in the Palantir.

"Seek for the Sword that was broken, in Imladris it dwells; there shall be counsels taken, stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that Doom is near at hand, for Isildur's Bane shall waken, and the Halfling forth shall stand.

"I don't know what it means, and there's nothing in the archives that might tell me." He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "If I could travel, I could find out what it means. Or if I could contact Mithrandir, he could help, but I wouldn't even know where to look for him. Certainly not in Isengard with Saruman."

"I shall hope not." Denethor grimaces, not liking the idea of sending Faramir away from him, on a journey into unknown lands in search of someone he might not find. "Imladris is said to be in the north, the residence of Lord Elrond, who is called the greatest of lore-masters, better even than Mithrandir. We could send a messenger."

"I wouldn't trust this to any messenger." Faramir grimaces, a furrow between his brows. "We could send Boromir?" He glances at Denethor, as if worried how the suggestion might be received. Boromir had ever been Denethor's favored son in their youth, though of late, he's found himself more annoyed with his older son than glad of his victories over the agents of the Enemy.

Their fights have been loud enough to attract attention if there were prying ears to hear, though there aren't any servants in the Citadel who would tell of what might be spoken - those sort find themselves swiftly not only released from service, but sent far from Minas Tirith, to places where they will not be listened to. Let them tend to the signal fires, and remain where they will have only each other and a guard to speak to.

"It would do him good to see more of the world beyond Gondor." Denethor watches Faramir, curious as to why his younger son would chose the older to take the message, instead of insisting he take it himself, though it eases Denethor's mind that Faramir will remain.

Faramir smiles wryly, and shrugs a little. "And if Boromir is on this quest, there won't be shouting in the evening and the morning, and every time he comes home. Particularly not the shouting about what I do to help you with protecting and watching over Gondor."

That is one of the most common arguments between Denethor and Boromir, and Denethor tilts his head in acknowledgement of that fact. He suspects Faramir and Boromir have also had their arguments about that, though it must have been held in quieter tones than those between Denethor and Boromir.

"It will leave Osgiliath unguarded, unless you have another in mind to take your brother's place." Denethor has a replacement of his own in mind, but he wants to see what Faramir thinks of who might be good enough to do the job that Boromir will be leaving behind.

"My cousin, Erchirion, who has been Boromir's second in all things for the last five years. He's able enough that he might take over the guardianship of Osgiliath, if not Boromir's other duties. Those must, by necessity, pass to me."

Faramir doesn't look as if he much likes that idea, but Denethor is little surprised that his son is unhappy to take on his brother's responsibilities on top of his own.

"That will be acceptable, and I would recommend Beregond to take the duties of the Captain of the White Tower, for a few months at least." Denethor will not have Faramir taking on everything Boromir will leave behind in taking the message to Elrond and Imladris. He needs his younger son at his side, not far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "dream".


End file.
